


Gaius's unhealthy habits catch up to him

by lizard1999



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fucking, M/M, Stuffing, Walks In The Woods, Weight Gain, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard1999/pseuds/lizard1999
Summary: Gaius is a muscular candy thief. He is known to always have food on him. His bad eating habits start to catch up to him. He ends up enjoying it.I'm referring to robin as him/her cause you can play as male or female and I feel like it's the best way to do it. Sorry if that's weird or awkward haha.





	Gaius's unhealthy habits catch up to him

Gaius woke up. He started to sit up from his bed and stretched. He noticed that he was having a little trouble there. It was nothing. 

He walked down to the canteen that was on the base of the Ylisse camp. He was starving. His belly rumbled as he got there. 

Fuck he thought I'm really fucking hungry. He walked into the canteen and got the biggest pile of pancakes anyone on base had ever ate. 19 pancakes to be exact. 

Robin came in and saw Gaius stuffing himself with those delicious pancakes. Robin couldn't help eyeing Gaius's stuffed bloated belly. Robin wished he/she could stuff that immaculate man. Robin decided that he/she should try to help Gaius fatten up. Gaius would never notice if he gained a few more pounds. Hell it looked like he had already gained close to 40 pounds at this point. He could hardly fight properly with that pot belly he was obtaining. Robin got up the guts to go over to Gaius and ask him out on a date."

"Hey handsome, Want to go out sometime? I know this is a little sudden, but I think it might be fun," he/she giggled at Gaius.

"Yeah Robin that'd be great. Too bad there aren't many restaurants around cause we're at war or whatever. As shepherds we can't get a good meal. Maybe I could cook you a picnic, bubbles."

"That sounds amazing, Gaius," Robin responding grinning from ear to ear. Robin couldn't want to make Gaius eat a shit ton. 

Little did Robin know that Gaius wanted to fatten him/her up as well. Gaius was into this kink as well and would happily fatten anyone up. 

*****NEXT DAY********

Gaius and Robin met behind Gaius's tent. Gaius had a HUGE picnic basket in his hands. He reached out with his one hand to grab robin's hand so they could hold hands, but in doing so he slipped and almost dropped the basket. Robin swooped in and saved it before anything traggic happened.

"You fucking spaz," Robin jokingly said. 

"You saved it bubbles good job," Gaius grinned, "let's go eat in the woods so no one will find us."

Robin and Gaius walked towards the woods together. The found a nice little spot that was clear. Gaius sat the basket down. Robin brushed his/her hair out of his/her face. 

Robin picked up the food and started to put it into Gaius's mouth. 

"Nah let me do that to you," Gaius said to Robin.

"Why? You're the one who is a fat pig."

Gaius looked down at his expanding belly and accepted the fact that he was indeed a feedee. 

"Yes, I am a huge fat pig and you're gonna make me even fucking fatter. We will bask in this glowing gluttony," He whispered in Robin's ear. 

Robin blushed surprised that Gaius was into the same shit he/she was. 

Robin started to stuff Gaius's face with sandwiches, occasionally taking one for himself/herself. Gaius's belly grew bloated and he looked like he could have been 8 months pregnant. 

Robin was sooooo hard/wet. It was killing him/her. She/he wanted Gaius inside of him/her. 

Gaius took off his pants because his expanding belly was growing too large for them. His shirt had risen up to his belly button. Robin wanted to fit in to the peer pressure so he/she took off his/her clothing as well. 

Gaius had a rock hard solid 5 inch average sized peen. It was sticking straight up into the air. Robin looked at it curiously having never seen someone else's genitals before. Which was surprising because Robin was totally hot enough to bang anyone. 

"Stick it in me, anally," she/he said. 

"Will do"

Gaius stuck his 5 inch of throbbing hard cock into Robin's exposed virgin anal area. It only lasted a few minutes because Robin orgasmed quickly due to being an inexperienced virgin.


End file.
